Smokey the Bear
Smokey the Bear is a PSA character created to help people prevent wildfires. He previously fought McGruff the Crime Dog in the 83rd episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Smokey VS McGruff (Completed fanon version). Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Eren Jaeger * Johnny Horizon * Woodsy Owl Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Smokey Bear * Formerly known as Hot Foot Teddy * Height: 8' | 2.4 m * Weight: 350+ lbs. | 160+ kg * Birthplace: New Mexico * American Black Bear * "Married" to Goldie Bear * Created in 1947 by Albert Staehle Arsenal & Abilities * Shovel * Claws * Stealth Expertise * Camouflage Mastery * Size Alteration * Can potentially reverse time * Omnipotence concerning wildfires * Strength & speed of a bear Feats * Saved millions of acres of forest * Can run over 30 mph * Lifted over 700 lbs * Smashed a house down * Defeated a gorilla * Influenced the Addams Family * Prevented a barren apocalypse * Survived the '90's with his dignity intact Death Battle Info (Fanon) It should be noted that while the PSA mascot was created before the birth of the real life Smokey Bear; the events of the Capitan Gap Fire are canon as the cartoon Smokey's origin story. However 1944 is still his canonical birthday. Background *Black Bear. *Chief Animal Forest Ranger and Fire Fighter. *Official PSA Mascot of; Ad Council, the United States Forest Service, and the National Association of State Foresters. *Cartoon created in 1944. **WWII caused a sudden drop in manpower within the states as so many men were drafted into the army. This meant that forests were vulnerable to fires due to the lack of firefighters and park rangers. *Real Life Smokey was born most likely in January of 1950 in Lincoln National Park, New Mexico. **Was originally named 'Hot Foot Teddy' **Lived in the Washington DC National Zoo after being rescued. **Had a wife Goldie Bear ***They shared an adopted son Smokey II; another orphan from Lincoln National Park. He was Smokey's official successor from May 2, 1975 until his death in August 11, 1990. **Died on November 9, 1976. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pPISy6NxS8 *Good friends with Bambi and Thumper. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR3U_JB_jDE **Also joined forces with Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Adams Family. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWQYHFsJh58 **Has also prevent fires created by Humphrey the Bear https://youtu.be/4ol28kPTqa4?t=6m7s **Most likely knows the singing Racoon: Rita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF_T_XgkmlE *Ventriloquist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJgYFVQxDI *Has an older brother: Brother Bear. *His iconic hat and shovel was a gift from the U.S. Forest Service in Washington, D.C. https://youtu.be/EFYirblMGVU?t=49m15s Stats, Tools and Abilities *About 7ft tall and 800 pounds (although this is inconsistant). *Claws and teeth *Bear strength *Shovel **Can put out fires by burying dirt or water onto it or stirring and stomping out the embers. *Various fire-prevention tools **Buckets *Can sense when a fire is lit, snuffed out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-blJHejekls or prevented https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vvp7zM1Egk *TIME TRAVEL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5bvYaOCs5c *Can listen to the trees https://youtu.be/EFYirblMGVU?t=44m25s Feats *As a 3 month cub; he was the only survivor of the Capitan Gap Fire that started on May 4th 1950 in Lincoln National Forest, New Mexico. He survived by climbing a tree to dodge the flames. Despite his burns, he held on until the flames were put out. https://youtu.be/g5XkiQyxkLQ?t=1m14s http://www.wvforestry.com/comicbook.pdf https://youtu.be/idS-ryvoGxI?t=2m25s https://youtu.be/EFYirblMGVU?t=16m33s *Has been protecting forests for over 70 years. **Decreased forest-fire damage by 80% in only 20 years. *Was so popular that he had his own zip code: 20252. The only other American to have their own private zip-code is the President of the USA. *Recognized in the United States by 95% of adults and 77% of children (as of 2009). *Defeated a Gorilla by collapsing a hut onto him. https://youtu.be/EFYirblMGVU?t=45m40s Faults *Some scientists argue that preventing the quantity of forest fires can actually intensify fires that do occur; as forests are unable to naturally 'recycle' themselves. This has been called the 'Smokey Bear Effect'. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUSaykrV7xw **Annual wildfires have doubled since 1984 in the western USA. *Has absolutely NO tolerance over fire. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldjPIdF6K0I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay3vsJLfaso **Smokey was traumatized throughout his childhood due to the Capitan Gap Fire: although no longer pyrophobic, it's possible that fires triggers PTSD. *Fails at rap, and he knows it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8U8kjh4kL4 *Has been accused of sexual harassment (noncanon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PgXlLTT1rk *Is only doing his PSAs due to community service. Why else was he named 'smokey'? (noncanon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2N6YdcfZ90 PSA Tips *9/10 of forest fires are caused by careless humans. **How would YOU feel if bears burned down YOUR house by being careless? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ut1xxN-i78 *NEVER discard a cigarette; dispose of it properly. If it's not possible to find an ash tray; stomp out the cigarette multiple times. Cigarette embers are a major cause of fires. You can put out the embers with water; but NEVER throw a cigarette into a lake or river, because that's littering. *NEVER play with lighters or matches. Do NOT leave them lit. Stomp them out or drown them. https://youtu.be/ibMAd71V8DI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAwfCSd-VRU *ALWAYS maintain and put out campfires and trashfires properly. **Have rocks or a metal fire-ring around your campfire so that the fire doesn't ignite the ground or grass next to it. **Clear the area of brush, leaves, sticks or other flammable materials and ALWAYS have a bucket of water nearby. Use rakes and shovels to assist you with this. Do NOT put a tent near the fire. **If you are going to leave your campsite for an extended period of time; ALWAYS put out your campfires. If the fire were to suddenly spread without supervision; it can easily cause a forest fire. **When putting out a campfire; drown it with a bucket of water or hose, stir the ashes, and drown it again. Then touch the ashes to confirm that they are cold. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-blJHejekls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wWzD3mlC3M This also works with hot coals. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCWcK0UHO7M ***If water is not available, you can also bury the fire with dirt. *Car chains can create sparks if they drag across the road, which can cause fires. Always tighten such chains. *Forest fires also create floods and mudslides; causing even more damage that can damage towns or cities. https://youtu.be/MnMsEocNSiU?t=1m53s **Growing plants can prevent such floods and also heal a damaged forest. *If you are burning debris; do it in multiple small piles instead of a tall single stack. Do not light a fire in strong winds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1jlPKYoluU *Do NOT park on tall grass: the exhaust pipe of your car is very hot and could ignite the grass. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5bvYaOCs5c Gallery Smokey DB Render.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Bears